


Hope

by akamine_chan



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never quite gave up hope.  Came close, a couple of times, when she'd hit the liquor hard and listen to her body creak its way into old age.  Times when missing him veered sharply away from an emotional ache to a physical one, her skin too tight and every sense hyper-aware and <i>wanting</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community ds_aprilfools.
> 
> Unbeta'd. This follows after _Fear_. For Meresy, who wanted to know what happened next...
> 
> Prompt: hope

She never quite gave up hope. Came close, a couple of times, when she'd hit the liquor hard and listen to her body creak its way into old age. Times when missing him veered sharply away from an emotional ache to a physical one, her skin too tight and every sense hyper-aware and _wanting_.

It was nights like that that drove her to her solitary bed, jaw clenched with the low, burning need that thrummed through her. Twisting on the rough blankets, back arched, slowly dragging her hand across the sweat-slick skin of her still taut belly, biting back the cries that tried to claw out of her throat. Moving lower and lower, touching herself with a shaking hand, gasping at how wet and swollen she felt. Wishing with a sharp pang that it was his hand moving carefully between her thighs, his fingers drawing the grunts and moans from her.

If she closed her eyes, she could feel his mouth on her, licking delicately with his rough tongue, making her squirm with pleasure. Could feel him roughly shoulder her thighs open wider, exposing her to his blue gaze, not letting her hide from him. Touching and tasting, pushing into her with two long fingers, in and out until she would gasp and writhe, begging him to _stop_, twining her fingers into his hair and pulling hard, shuddering as she came and came and came.

It was on nights like that that she'd hear his voice on the wind and she would cry herself to sleep, missing him.

-fin-


End file.
